How To Live With Hetalia Through Other Eyes
by BecomeOneWithMeDa
Summary: When the Hetalia characters invade your friend's house due to a mysterious line of circumstances(*cough*Iggy's magic*cough*), you'll have to struggle not to go nuts and lose your remaining neurons. Story tied to the original How To Live With Hetalia, only in different points of view, because supporting characters also have interesting stories. China/OC, Italy/OC. Subplot Russia/OC.


**This fanfic tells the story of How To Live With Hetalia in other perspectives beside my main OC's. If you don't know the original story, I suggest you look it up before reading this one, otherwise you'll be flipping confused.**

 **Without further ado, we're off!**

 **I own nothing except my OCs and the plot!**

* * *

 _Name:_ Caitlyn Aileen Maher

 _Age:_ 17

 _Nicknames:_ Cat, Kitty-Cat, Lady Stark

 _Appearance:_ She has extremely curly chin length ginger hair and water colored eyes. She's pale and her face is covered up with many freckles.

 _Personality:_ Notable fact is that she has 5 different personalities, one for each different language she speaks (English, French, Italian, Portuguese and Romanian). The most important one is English, where she's very smart and geeky, but has problems in socializing. But once you can be her friend, she'll always be there for you no matter what. When she gets comfortable around someone, she is extremely loud and fun to hang out with.

 _Name:_ Danielle Maria Emory

 _Age:_ 18

 _Nicknames:_ Dany, Daenerys, Dan

 _Appearance:_ Long wavy pitch black hair, brown eyes and incredibly pale skin.

 _Personality:_ Her sense for fashion is legendary. She's the person who's always happy and sweet no matter what, she's thick skinned and very kind hearted. You need a lot to make her angry, and if you do, she _will_ become very scary and explosive. She also has the ability of eating everything (even stuff as bad as Britain's food).

 **The next OC will only be a side character in this story:**

 _Name:_ Rosalina Cortez

 _Age:_ 17

 _Nicknames:_ Rosa, Rosie Cotton, Lina (only for best friends)

 _Appearance:_ Middle length straight sandy blond hair, dark blue eyes and fair skin. She looks exactly like Belarus.

 _Personality:_ Very suspicious about everything and always has a quick dirty comeback, but if you can get through that, she's a person you'll not be embarrassed to like. She has a short temper and if you catch her in one of those days, be prepared. She's also sassy and bitchy as hell with everyone when she's pushed over the edge or when she's bored. Can also swear in any language imaginable.

Prologue

I have feelings too, you know? I have a soul too, as much as people claim that just because I'm ginger I don't have one.

After the mysterious lines of circumstances that made me meet some of the craziest yet most fun people ever, my life completely changed. And for the better, might I add. When would I ever think that I would want to go to a party with a date or that I would actually enjoy trekking? Because of that, I decided it would be nice to write down my feelings. Of course my ideas and thoughts didn't come as smoothly as I wanted them to, but I insisted in doing so, just like now, and it made me rethink my past actions and realize how stupid I had been to such a special person to me (and I'm not talking about Rosalina or Danielle).

I would never admit that I am grateful for Arthur's sucky magic in public, but since you're not public I can say it. If it weren't for it, I would have never met so many nice people who would change me for the better (and kindly explain to me that I wasn't myself when I spoke French, because I had no idea about my multiple personalities).

As much as this sounds cliché, that's exactly what happened, and I can tell you so, since I'm writing this 'confession thingy' as the delightful sound of Yao and Yong Soo yelling at each other echoes inside the Chinese's house…But that's a story for later. Before you, reader, get to how I met Yao and the others once again after the adventures they had at Lina's house, there's much to tell you.

Anyway, enough of blabbering. It all started on that Monday in the middle of July, when I received a text from Rosalina (or rather _GuardianOfTheMarioGalaxy_ ) while I was watching Hetalia…

Jesus, Yong Soo! Can't you shut it?

Mon Dieu! Ils ne peuvent pas arrêter de se chicaner sur des choses stupides! Pourquoi ai-je jamais accepte de venir vivre dans la maison de Yao? **_[French- My God! They can't stop arguing over stupid things! Why did I ever agree to come live in Yao's house?]_**

Maybe if I call Kiku over stuff will get better?

It all started with a text…It all started with a text and scones.

* * *

 **What do you think? In case you're wondering, this is the only chapter that will be written as a journal entry. I'll update this parallel to the original How To Live With Hetalia. I hope you enjoyed the prologue and you can have an idea of future stuff in Cat's perspective!**

 **If you want, I can write a chapter in one of the nation's POVs later on! Just tell me who you'd like!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


End file.
